


Show

by sister_wolf



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Anissa thought that Grace said stuff like that just to mess with Anissa's mind, but now she's starting to think Grace actually believes that Nightwing and Arsenal are really flirting. Which is totally ridiculous, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request fic for [](http://amarin-rose.livejournal.com/profile)[**amarin_rose**](http://amarin-rose.livejournal.com/).

"The Fearsome fucking Five," Roy growls, rubbing sweat and blood off his face with a wet wipe grabbed from the Pequod's well-stocked emergency medical kit. "I am so _fucking_ sick of getting my ass handed to me by those freaks every time we fight them."

"We're all getting sick of it, Arsenal," Jade mumbles into the icepack she's holding against her bruised and swelling jaw. Anissa tips her head back against her seat's headrest and closes her eyes, praying that her migraine goes away before she has to _kill_ any of her teammates.

From the cockpit, Nightwing snarls, "Maybe if you'd followed the _plan_ instead of going off half-cocked, they wouldn't have gotten away this time."

"Oh, bullshit," Roy snaps, throwing himself into the copilot's seat. "Your precious _plan_ was out the door the minute Shimmer pulled that thing with the--"

"I had contingency plans in place, which if you'd _listened_ to me in the first place--"

" _Fuck_ your contingency plans--"

"I'm going to kill both of them," Anissa announces to the rest of the team, all of them filthy and looking the worse for wear. Jade shrugs and gives her a lopsided smile, while Shift forms his hands into little puppet versions of Arsenal and Nightwing and mimes them beating up on each other like Punch and Judy. Indigo blinks, appearing to be slightly worried.

"Shit, don't do that," Grace drawls. "You'll ruin all our fun. The Nightwing and Arsenal show: better than HBO and Skinemax all rolled into one."

Shift lets his hands relax back into their normal shape. "I wonder if they'd notice if we broke out the popcorn and sold tickets?"

Grace smirks. "I was thinking more along the lines of lube and vibrators, myself."

"God, Grace, do you _have_ to be so disgusting?" Anissa demands, wrinkling her nose. At first she thought that Grace said stuff like that just to mess with Anissa's mind, but now she's starting to think Grace actually believes that Nightwing and Arsenal are really flirting. Which is totally ridiculous, of course.

"Oh, like the two of them bitch-fighting doesn't practically scream 'foreplay' to the rest of you, too," Grace says, slouching down in her seat with her knees spread casually, like a guy.

"It screams 'serious need for group therapy' to me." Wincing, Jade tests the inside of her swollen lip with her tongue.

"Don't you mean 'couples therapy'?" Grace leers.

Whatever Jade might have said in reply is lost as the Pequod jerks abruptly, throwing them all back against their seats. "Hey! What the hell are you guys... doing?" Shift finishes uncertainly, his eyes popping out of his head like a cartoon character's. Anissa follows his gaze to the cockpit and feels her jaw dropping open. Holy shit. Maybe Grace was _right_.

Arsenal is straddling Nightwing in the pilot's chair, his hands buried in Nightwing's thick, black hair and his mouth slanting across his in a hungry kiss. Nightwing's hands clutch at Arsenal's biceps, and for a moment Anissa truly can't tell if he's trying to pull him closer or shove him away. Breaking the kiss, Arsenal bites the side of Nightwing's neck under his ear, sliding one hand down Nightwing's side and tugging at the fabric of his uniform to reveal a slice of winter-pale skin at Nightwing's waist.

"Oh, _yeah_ ," Grace moans appreciatively.

"Nightwing?" Jade gasps.

Shift clears his throat. "Uh, boss? Far be it from me to ruin your fun, but we appear to be in serious danger of _crashing_."

"The Fearsome Five," Nightwing grits out, trying unsuccessfully to push an amorously writhing Arsenal off his lap. "Psimon must be messing with R-- with Arsenal's mind. Shift, take the controls. Indigo, do you sense any lifeforms nearby?"

And then it's back to business as usual, or nearly so, as orders are snapped and the team prepares to swing into action, but Jade still has to repeat Anissa's codename three times before she manages to tear her eyes away from Arsenal, currently involved in nibbling his way down Nightwing's chest toward his crotch. Turning her back on the scene in the cockpit, Anissa tries to avoid Grace's knowing eyes, but for some reason Grace's deep, wicked-sounding chuckle makes her blush and shiver.

"Enjoying the show?" Grace asks, her husky voice sounding entirely too close to Anissa's ear.

Anissa frowns and crosses her arms over her chest, hoping that her hard nipples aren't showing through the fabric of her costume. "I need a vacation," she mutters.

"I need five minutes alone with a copy of the cockpit surveillance tape," Grace leers. Anissa rolls her eyes and doesn't answer.

Secretly, though, she finds herself in complete agreement with Grace. Hell, _two_ minutes would probably do it.

Anissa sighs. This is going to be a very long day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Illustration for Sister Wolf's Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264048) by [ratcreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature)




End file.
